Wild Date
by Voltaire228
Summary: [M RATED] Temari mungkin boleh kesal kalau pada akhirnya ia harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia hindari seharian penuh. Tetapi ia juga tidak boleh menampik kalau ternyata orang tersebut mampu 'meluluhkan' hatinya dengan cara yang di luar perkiraan. (AR dari episode 497)


**A/N: [please read, mayan penting]** Halo halo warga FFN, saya Voltaire. Ini bukanlah fanfic pertama saya (fanfic yg lain ada di akun lama), tapi ini adalah fanfic rate M pertama saya *deg2an*

Oke, jadi.. Sebenernya saya ketik cerita ini udah dari lamaaaaa banget, dari masa-masa sebelum saya dihajar sama tugas TA, tapi sempat terhenti karena saya ga pede ngetik cerita yang M rated gini. Apalagi ga pernah punya pengalaman nulis cerita macem gini sebelumnya. Tapi akhirnya saya bodo amat lah hajar aja.. Ya udah deh, jadi itu motivasi saya untuk nerusin cerita ini. Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila ceritanya ga jelas, bahasanya ga enak, CRINGEY, sebenernya terbilang nekat juga saya publish cerita kaya gini. Tapi gapapa lah ya.. nekat sekali2.

Dan minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila ada author yang merasa "lah kok ceritanya mirip sama yang gue bikin?" dsb, saya benar-benar ga jiplak darimana-mana, cuman terinspirasi dari Naruto Shippuuden episode 497, sisanya imajinasi ketika mau tidur/mandi. Jadi kalau ceritanya mirip, itu hanya kebetulan. Jangan ngamuk yah.

Iya saya tau A/N nya kepanjangan.

* * *

 **Wild Date  
** by Voltaire

 **Summary:** Temari mungkin boleh kesal kalau pada akhirnya ia harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia hindari seharian penuh. Tetapi ia juga tidak boleh menampik kalau ternyata orang tersebut mampu 'meluluhkan' hatinya dengan cara yang di luar perkiraan.

 **Warning** : AR (?), cringey, bahasa nyablak, nakal, tidak senonoh, tidak menerima flame, tidak menerima kotbah, **hanya untuk 18++!**

.

Naruto Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Selamat membaca, semoga penulisan saya tidak bikin muntah.

.

.

Rapat 5 Kage─dengan segala kenyelenehannya─baru saja selesai ketika matahari mulai turun. _Sand siblings_ memutuskan untuk kembali menemui Tenten dan Lee, dua rekan dari tim asuhan Gai yang secara dadakan menyatakan diri sebagai _guide_ mereka. Entah apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan sore menjelang malam ini, dua orang itu memang penuh kejutan.

Sementara Temari lagi-lagi memilih untuk memisahkan diri.

" _Yo_ , kau aneh sekali hari ini?" Kankuro mendekatkan wajahnya ke kakak sulungnya itu, terlalu dekat sampai melanggar batas _personal space_ kakaknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sendiri!" Temari memalingkan wajahnya dari Kankuro, kemudian tanpa berpamitan ia langsung berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauhi kedua adiknya.

Kankuro menggaruk-garuk kepalanya terheran, sementara Gaara tetap terlihat tenang dan menampilkan wajah syahdunya yang tampan.

"Mungkin dia ada janji dengan si Nara," ucap sang Kazekage datar, _to the point._

Temari yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah pun tak sengaja mendengar ucapan adiknya itu, lantas ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berteriak, "A-AKU TIDAK ADA JANJI DENGAN SIAPA-SIAPA." Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dengan lebih tergesa-gesa.

Memang ada benarnya juga Kankuro, Temari jadi agak aneh semenjak tiba di Konoha. Tadi pagi, wanita itu juga menolak ikut berkeliling Konoha ditemani Tenten dan Lee. Ia malah merebahkan tubuhnya dengan santai di atas sofa, sembari berkata 'Aku hanya ingin malas-malasan di sini.'

Mengingatkan kita pada seseorang bukan?

"Hah… apa benar, dia dan Shikamaru..?" Kankuro memandang adik bungsunya itu dengan tampang _clueless._ Entah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu menahu mengenai perkembangan asmara kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya tak lama lagi kita harus memikirkan kado pernikahan untuk _pasangan selanjutnya_ ," Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ayo, jalan."

Gaara melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kankuro yang masih saja berdiri mematung, seperti orang linglung yang benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Mudah saja bagi Gaara untuk menebak hubungan spesial antara kakak perempuannya dan Nara junior itu tanpa harus diberitahu langsung. Cukup dengan menganalisa gerak-gerik Temari setiap kali ia menugsakannya untuk berkunjung ke Konoha. Semua orang juga tahu kalau kakaknya itu ke Konoha, pasti akan sering berurusan dengan pria nanas itu.

Mudah sekali baginya untuk membaca gerak-gerik kakak perempuannya yang _tsundere_ itu.

* * *

Matahari semakin turun, menuju menit-menit terakhir sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terbenam.

Temari menyaksikan keelokan warna langit yang kuning keemasan itu melalui jendela pintu balkon penginapannya.

Ternyata dugaan Gaara meleset. Kakak perempuannya itu tidak ada janji dengan siapapun, melainkan hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu sendirian di kamar penginapannya. Padahal biasanya ia senang sekali berjalan-jalan keliing Konoha di sore hari begini, tapi kini ia memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamar penginapannya.

Bukan, ia bukan mengurung diri demi kesenangannya semata, tapi lebih karena ingin menghindari _seseorang_.

Wajahnya membenam di bantal kala teringat kejadian memalukan beberapa waktu yang lalu yang membuat wajahnya merah padam. Kejadian dimana ia pergi mencari hadiah pernikahan untuk Naruto dan Hinata, dengan _si bodoh_ itu.

Kalau saja _si bodoh_ itu mengatakan yang jelas dari awal, Temari tidak perlu salah paham juga kan.

 _Tok tok!_

Temari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan langkah gontai. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung membuka pintu kamar penginapannya.

Hampir mati terkejut ia ketika mendapati orang yang mengetuk pintu kamar penginapannya adalah orang yang seharian ini berusaha dihindarinya. Padahal belum seluruhnya ia mengetahui wajah 'tamu' itu, namun hanya dengan melihat sekilas perawakannya saja ia sudah langsung mengenalinya.

 _Si bodoh_ itu, Nara Shikamaru.

Lantas wanita itu reflek membanting pintu kamar penginapannya.

'Sial, kukira Gaara!' Temari bergidik kesal. Ia beringsut menuju tempat tidurnya, menyambar guling dengan kasar sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, wanita itu seperti orang yang paling kasmaran sedunia. Sekarang, tiba-tiba ia jadi membenci pria menyebalkan itu. Semua berubah drastis akibat kebodohan mutlak sang jenius Nara junior.

Wanita itu kembali menatap langit senja melalui jendela pintu balkon, namun alangkah terkejutnya lagi ketika pemandangan langit keemasan yang indah itu terusik dengan sebuah siluet bentuk tubuh yang begitu dikenalinya, dan _dibencinya_ saat ini.

Pria itu benar-benar seperti penampakan makhluk halus, berpindah tempat dengan begitu cepat.

Temari tidak ada tempat lain untuk bersembunyi dan menghindar. Ia merasa di-skakmat oleh Shikamaru. Mendadak ia mengutuki kamar penginapan ini yang tak menyediakan tirai penutup pintu balkon.

"Hei," suara _baritone_ itu begitu menyebalkan bagi Temari sampai-sampai ia hanya membuang muka, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Izinkan aku masuk," suara itu kembali mengusiknya. Betul-betul seperti tamu tak diundang yang tidak tahu diri.

" _Temari_.." kali ini suara itu terdengar berbeda. Lebih tenang dan halus. Atau lebih tepatnya bernada meminta belas kasihan.

Kali ini Temari mengutuki penginapan tersebut karena tidak membuat kaca pintu balkon yang kedap suara. Kalau sudah mendengar nada suara yang seperti itu, lama-lama ia jadi luluh juga. Apalagi setelah terbayang wajah tampannya ketika memanggil namanya seperti itu.

Cinta tapi benci. Benci tapi cinta. Ah! Pria itu begitu merepotkan bagi Temari.

Akhirnya dengan cuek wanita itu berjalan untuk membukakan pintu balkon, wajahnya masih saja terlihat muram. Ikatan rambutnya sedikit terkoyak, juga pakaiannya cukup lusuh karena Temari belum melepas seluruh atribut pakaiannya semenjak ia tiba di penginapan ini. Maklum, pikiran pertamanya ketika ia tiba adalah _kasur._

Wanita itu sepertinya memang betul-betul tertular oleh Shikamaru.

Begitu pintu balkon terbuka, wangi maskulin itu langsung menyerbak menghampiri indra penciuman Temari. Wangi khas Shikamaru yang begitu disukainya.

Pria itu menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan plastik yang berisi kotak makanan yang terbuat dari karton.

Shikamaru memang punya caranya sendiri untuk memanjakan wanita yang statusnya masih mengambang antara rekan kerja dan kekasih itu. Dimana pria lain biasanya memberi buket bunga, ia justru membeli makanan yang─semoga saja─merupakan favorit Temari.

Temari menerima bungkusan itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia pun berjalan menuju meja makan sederhana yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, diikuti oleh Shikamaru dari belakang.

Wanita itu duduk di atas tatami berwarna krem itu, lalu mengeluarkan kotak makanan dari dalam bungkusan plastik. Shikamaru terlihat sedikit tegang menunggu respon Temari, sementara Temari sepertinya mulai melunak ketika sedikit demi sedikit wangi chestnut dari dalam kotak itu tercium oleh hidungnya.

Hatinya semakin melunak ketika wanita itu mendapati sesuatu di balik karton penutupnya yang bertuliskan "Maafkan aku". Temari mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pria yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Pria itu menoleh ke samping sembari mengusap-usap leher belakangnya dengan kikuk. Semburat merah sedikit terlihat di pipinya.

"M-maaf soal waktu itu," kali ini Shikamaru mengungkapkannya secara lisan. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri menatap langsung wajah Temari saat itu.

Tentu saja Temari tidak mungkin kembali bersikap acuh tak acuh pada pria favoritnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Shikamaru yang biasanya cuek dan datar tiba-tiba bisa jadi imut seperti itu. Shikamaru bisa menjadi benar-benar _out of character_ rupanya.

"Kubuatkan teh," hanya itu jawaban dari Temari. Namun senyum manis yang hanya sekejap itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Shikamaru, sebagai sebuah sinyal yang kemudian dimaknainya sebagai 'aku memaafkanmu'.

Temari bangkit berjalan menuju _pantry_ sederhana di sudut ruangan. Tangannya mulai melepas rompi dan obi merahnya yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Kedua ikatan rambutnya pun dilepas, membiarkannya menjuntai sepanjang bahunya. Sepertinya urat-urat ketegangan sudah menghilang, Temari terlihat lebih santai kali ini.

Tak lama ia kembali ke meja makan dengan Shikamaru yang masih setia menunggu disana, dengan membawa teh hijau yang diseduhnya.

Shikamaru cukup terpana dengan penampilan wanita itu yang jarang diperlihatkan di depan publik. Hanya _blouse_ putih berlengan panjang dan rok ungu selutut yang melekat di tubuhnya. Rambut kuning keemasannya pun jatuh tergerai dengan bebas, bergoyang pelan ketika Temari berjalan. Wajahnya pun terlihat polos karena ia telah membersihkan seluruh polesan _make up-_ nya sembari menunggu tehnya rampung tadi.

Benar-benar suatu rupa keindahan yang natural.

"Ada apa?" suara Temari mengagetkan Shikamaru yang serasa sedang di negeri khayangan. Tangannya menuangkan teh hijau ke dalam gelas keramik untuk Shikamaru.

"Ah.. tidak. Kau terlihat lebih manis seperti ini," Shikamaru meraih gelas keramik berisi teh hijau yang masih panas itu. Tidak, barusan itu bukan kalimat gombal untuk memperbaiki _mood_ Temari. Tapi benar-benar tulus dari hatinya.

Temari tersipu, satu tangannya menyibak helaian rambut yang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Senyum manis itu kembali mengembang.

"Jadi aku yang biasanya tidak menarik ya?" Temari menggenggam gelas keramik miliknya. Dilihat dari kata-katanya, nampaknya _mood_ wanita itu perlahan mulai membaik.

"Bukan begitu.. ah, kau mengerti kan maksudku," pria itu menyeruput teh hijaunya, sekaligus ingin menutupi ekspresi kikuknya.

Temari tertawa kecil melihat tingkah rekannya yang sungguh tidak seperti biasanya ini. Ia meraih sejumput chestnut dari kotak karton itu.

"Enak?"

"Mm!" Temari mengangguk girang. Tangannya masih saja terus memasukkan biji demi biji kacang-kacang manis itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Shikamaru memangku wajah dengan salah satu tangannya, tersenyum tipis mengagumi bagaimana gadis ini tetap terlihat menawan sekalipun sedang melahap kacang-kacangan dengan rakusnya. Melihat Temari yang kembali ceria seperti itu, ia merasa tenang.

"Jadi ini kencan kita?" Temari menyodorkan kotak chestnut itu kepada Shikamaru. Meski ia tahu Shikamaru bukan penyuka makanan manis, tetap saja rasanya tidak etis kalau dia makan sendirian.

"Hmm. Mau dibilang kencan juga boleh," Shikamaru tersenyum simpul seraya melahap sejumput kecil kacang manis itu. Tangannya langsung mendorong kembali kotak chestnut itu kepada Temari, "Kau saja yang makan." Mungkin ia memang ditakdirkan tidak berjodoh dengan makanan-makanan manis.

"Jadi.. Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?" Temari melirik tajam pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Tujuan apa?" pria itu membalas dengan polos.

Temari menurunkan pandangannya. Jemarinya bermain-main dengan beberapa biji kacang di tangannya. "Kau.. memilih penginapanku sebagai tempat kencan. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?" rona merah mulai menyerbu wajah cantiknya.

"Hah─e-ehh aku tidak bermaksud sampai ke _situ_ kok.." Shikamaru gelagapan, kaget juga ia karena Temari menangkap ada maksud lain di balik kedatangannya itu.

 _Tapi kalau kau mau, aku juga tidak menolak, Temari._

Heuh, dasar..

"Ah! Aku jadi ingat," Shikamaru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik rompi hijau lumutnya, sebuah benda ringan berbentuk persegi panjang berukuran sedang, kemudian mengangkat benda itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Di sini ada DVD _player_ ¸ kan?" Shikamaru mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Temari mengambil kotak DVD itu dari tangan Shikamaru. Ia memperhatikan poster film pada bagian depan kotak itu yang memperlihatkan sepasang kekasih sedang berdiri berhadapan sembari perpegangan tangan. Tidak ada _preview_ lain dari film itu. Dilihat dari model poster filmnya, Temari menebak sepertinya itu film klasik roman picisan yang ringan.

"Boleh juga, sepertinya menarik," gadis itu tersenyum manis.

* * *

 ** _Earlier on that day…_**

 _Senja telah berlalu, langit pun semakin gelap._

 _Shikamaru berjalan tanpa tujuan menyusuri distrik pertokoan di salah satu sudut desa Konoha. Pikirannya melayang mengingat kala sore tadi ia tak sengaja bertemu Tenten, Lee, Kankuro, dan Gaara di depan kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Ya, hanya Kankuro dan Gaara, tanpa Temari._

 _Perasaannya semakin kacau ketika mengingat Kankuro dengan santainya tadi berkata, "Kukira Temari sedang bersamamu?"_

 _Atau perkataan Gaara, "Dia sedang aneh hari ini."_

 _'Ada apa ini? Aku juga belum bertemu dengannya dari pagi tadi. Tidak biasanya.. Apa dia menghindar?' Shikamaru membatin. Tak sadar langkah kakinya berjalan memasuki sebuah toko DVD._

 _"Hei, kawan," sebuah suara mengagetkan lamunannya dari arah samping. Shikamaru melonjak kaget terlebih karena ia tidak sadar sejak kapan kakinya berjalan memasuki toko ini._

 _Orang berkulit putih pucat itu menyunggingkan senyum khasnya._

 _"Ah, Sai," Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya, memberi sapaan singkat. Situasi jadi agak canggung karena Shikamaru bahkan tidak tahu ia sedang apa di situ, terlebih ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Sai._

 _"Kau sedang mencari film apa?" Sai membuka topik pembicaraan. Tangannya menggenggam beberapa kotak DVD yang sepertinya akan dibeli._

 _"Aku.. mmm.. hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja," Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya._

 _Sai yang terbiasa menganalisa seseorang, langsung menemui ada yang tidak beres dengan Shikamaru. "Kau sedang bermasalah dengan Temari-san, ya?" ujarnya tanpa basa-basi. Begitu hebat seorang Sai sampai bisa menebak sesuatu dengan tingkat akurasi yang hampir sempurna._

 _Shikamaru sedikit terperanjat karena ia tidak menyangka Sai bisa se-horror itu dalam urusan tebak-menebak. Terlebih, sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Temari masih belum jelas alias mengambang_ , _sehingga seharusnya tidak banyak yang tahu selain dua sahabat dekatnya, Chouji dan Ino._

 _Ah iya.. Ino. Dia kan biang gosip. Shikamaru hampir melupakan fakta bahwa Ino dan Sai tengah berkencan. Semua juga pasti tahu darimana Sai mendapatkan semua informasi dan gosip Konoha._

 _"Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa," balas Shikamaru singkat, berbohong. Lebih tepatnya malas curhat._

 _Dengan gerakan kikuk tangannya pura-pura memilah-milah deretan film yang ada di hadapannya._

 _"Yang itu cocok untuk kalian berdua," Sai berkata dengan cepat ketika tangan Shikamaru berhenti pada salah satu cover DVD yang sebenarnya terlihat sederhana. Sepasang kekasih yang sedang berdri berhadapan, berpegangan tangan._

 _Itu adalah film lama keluaran tahun 1950-an. Maka itu penampilan aktor dan aktrisnya begitu kuno, dan covernya pun tidak berwarna. Shikamaru mengambil kotak DVD itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"_

 _"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa film itu cocok jika ditonton oleh kau dan Temari-san. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku melihatnya masuk ke penginapan sendirian. Kelihatannya sedang murung."_

 _Sai, kau memang betul-betul sebuah sumber informasi yang sangat berguna._

 _Shikamaru masih berdiri tertegun sambil memegang kotak DVD itu._

 _"Lebih baik kau cepat temui dia, ini biar aku yang bayar. Anggap saja sebagai tanda terimakasihku karena sudah menyelamatkanku dari Gengo, hahaha," Sai tertawa kecil, lalu berpaling begitu saja ke kasir tanpa memedulikan reaksi Shikamaru._

 _Shikamaru hanya menganga melihat punggung Sai yang makin lama makin menjauh darinya, terkejut betapa baiknya ternyata temannya yang satu itu._

* * *

Tubuh keduanya berbaring di atas ranjang Temari. Keduanya begitu berdekatan, sampai hampir tidak ada jarak lagi.

…Tidak, mereka belum _melakukan_ apa-apa, kok.

Sepasang manusia itu duduk bersandar di atas ranjang, dengan berbalut selimut. Maklum, hari semakin malam dan semakin dingin, ditambah lagi dengan hujan deras di luar sana. Mereka masih berdiam menyaksikan layar televisi yang memutar film pemberian Sai pada Shikamaru.

Setelah melewati 50 menit dalam hening, Shikamaru mulai merasa gelisah. Entah karena sedang menebak apa yang dipikirkan Temari setelah menonton film itu, atau karena adegan-adegan di film itu sendiri yang 85% nya berisi adegan yang cukup sensual.

Menonton film semacam itu, dan bersebelahan dengan wanita yang begitu spesial baginya saat ini, cukup membuat salah satu bagian tubuhnya itu seakan naik-turun. Belum lagi, penampilan Temari malam ini benar-benar natural dan apa adanya, dan itu membuat Shikamaru lebih terpesona dibanding penampilan Temari yang biasanya sehari-hari.

Yah, mungkin karena itu ia merasa gelisah..

 _Dasar sialan kau, Sai! ...Tapi, boleh juga filmnya.._

Shikamaru menoleh mendapati wajah Temari yang masih serius menonton film klasik itu. Sepertinya ia begitu mendalami. Namanya juga wanita, biasanya lebih menghayati kalau menonton film-film romansa seperti itu.

Rupanya Temari menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Shikamaru. "Kenapa? Bosan ya?"

Saat Temari menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Shikamaru, itu adalah kontak fisik antar-wajah yang paling dekat yang pernah mereka alami selama ini. Mendadak jantung Shikamaru mulai berdetak lebih cepat.

"T-tidak juga," Shikamaru segera memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap layar televisi. Ia berusaha keras agar jangan sampai wajahnya yang merah padam itu terihat oleh Temari.

Perasaan 'gelisah' itu semakin memuncak sampai pada akhirnya tangan kanan Shikamaru tanpa sadar menyelinap ke bawah selimut, menuju ke area di bawah perutnya, seperti ingin mengamankan 'sesuatu' yang terus bergejolak tak terkontrol.

'Kumohon jangan sekarang.. tenanglah, aduh..' Shikamaru membatin dengan kesal.

Ia semakin tidak konsentrasi dengan filmnya, terlebih ketika sebuah sentuhan telapak tangan yang dingin menghampiri punggung tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa _gelisah_ begitu?" Temari berbisik lembut sembari mengusap-usap tangan kanan Shikamaru yang masih sedang 'mengamankan' sesuatu.

Nafas hangat Temari yang menyentuh leher Shikamaru membuatnya semakin merinding dan tidak mampu mengontrol gejolak yang ada di bawah sana.

"Bagaimana tidak.." Shikamaru menatap wajah wanita itu, "Kau begitu manis malam ini, dan juga filmnya.."

Ya ampun, siapa sih yang mampu mengabaikan tatapan _puppy eyes_ seperti itu. Wanita ini semakin membuat gemas saja.

"Mau mencobanya?" Temari kembali berbisik dengan nada yang lebih menggoda, kali ini sambil mengecup lembut leher jenjang Shikamaru. Bukan sesuatu yang mengagetkan kalau Temari adalah perempuan yang cukup agresif.

Selesai sudah, pria itu telah berada pada titik terendahnya. "Kau ini ya…" tanpa keraguan, tangannya langsung menggapai pinggang Temari dari bawah selimut, menarik tubuh ramping itu lebih mendekat kepadanya, dan melumat sepasang bibir ranum Temari.

"Mmmhh.." Temari mendesah lembut ketika ia merasakan tangan Shikamaru menyelinap di bawah rok ungunya, menyusup di antara kedua paha bagian dalamnya.

Belum puas sampai situ, bibir Shikamaru perlahan turun, mengecup dagunya sampai ke leher. Sesekali pria itu menghisapnya dengan agak kasar, sementara tangannya masih menjelajah kaki jenjang Temari. Tangan wanita itu menangkup lembut kepala Shikamaru yang berada di bawah dagunya, sambil sesekali meremas rambut hitamnya yang terikat. Terkadang tangan Shikamaru naik dan meremas pelan dada Temari yang cukup menyembul dari balik _blouse_ putihnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu begitu saja. Selimut yang tadinya mereka gunakan untuk membalut tubuh mereka, kini terdampar di lantai. Film yang mereka tonton pun terbengkalai begitu saja, terputar tanpa ada yang memperhatikan. Seakan hanya menjadi latar belakang.

Kini tubuh Shikamaru berada di atas Temari, melumat bibir lembutnya sementara salah satu tangannya masih 'bermain' dengan paha Temari.

"S-Shikamaru," Temari melepas ciumannya, ketika ia merasakan tangan Shikamaru seperti akan menyusup ke celana dalamnya. "Jangan sekarang.. Aku mau menunggu-"

"-Sampai menikah, iya aku tahu," Shikamaru terenyum, lalu mengecup lembut hidung mungil Temari. "Aku tidak akan memasukkan 'itu' kok.."

Shikamaru mengangkat tangan nya dari paha Temari, mengusap lembut bibir wanita itu. Perlahan ia memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam mulut Temari, membiarkan Temari melumatnya sampai benar-benar basah. Wajah cantiknya ketika melakukan hal itu… astaga. Baginya, tidak ada lagi perempuan lain yang mampu terlihat manis dan seksi di saat yang bersamaan, seperti Temari.

Pria itu menarik jarinya yang basah oleh saliva Temari, lalu mengecup lembut bibirnya sebelum ia melakukan aksi selanjutnya yang akan menjadi pengalaman pertama Temari yang paling sensual.

"M-mmpphh!" wajah Temari cukup terkejut, pinggulnya pun sontak menggeliat ketika Shikamaru menyusupkan dua jari nya yang basah di antara bibir vaginanya, menggerakkanya dengan gerakan maju mundur. Ternyata area itu memang sudah basah sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Atau mungkin lebih dari sepuluh menit..

Wanita itu memejamkan matanya, sementara tubuhnya terus menggeliat dengan liar ketika Shikamaru semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya sampai menghasilkan suara desahan yang begitu indah di telinga Shikamaru.

Temari semakin menggila ketika mulut Shikamaru tiba-tiba saja sudah berhasil menggapai buah dadanya, dan melumat bagian putingnya dengan penuh gairah, sementara tangan satunya memainkan puting yang terbebas dari lumatannya.

Shikamaru benar-benar menaruh tingkat konsentrasi yang sama tinggi antara kedua tangan dan mulutnya, tidak ada satupun 'aksi' yang mengendor ataupun melambat. Entah karena memang dia seorang jenius, atau memang libido nya yang begitu besar.

"Mmmhh.. S-Shikamaru.." Temari mendesah pelan ketika tubuhnya sudah mulai lebih tenang, lebih tepatnya ketika Shikamaru sudah memperlambat semua aksinya.

Wanita itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan mendapati pria kesayangannya sedang memandang wajah porselennya.

"Aku menyayangimu," ini merupakan sebuah kalimat sederhana yang tidak disangka dapat terlontar dari mulut seorang Nara Shikamaru. Tetapi Temari tahu bahwa itu bukanlah sekedar kata-kata formalitas atau pemaksaan, ketika ia melihat sorot mata yang tulus dari Shikamaru.

Temari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang paling manis. "Sini.." telapak tangannya meraih kepala Shikamaru, sedikit menariknya agar mendekat.

Mereka kembali berciuman, namun kali ini bukan ciuman panas, melainkan ciuman penuh kasih sayang.

"Hei, bagaimana tadi rasanya?" Shikamaru mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mengingatkannya kembali kepada permainan ganas dua jarinya.

"Uhh.. Shikamaru, ini pertama kalinya seorang pria melakukan hal 'itu' kepadaku. Kaget sih, tapi.."

"..tapi?" pria itu tersenyum jahil.

"Ah, tidak tahu, rasanya mau gila!" Temari menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Mengingatnya saja bisa membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Pria itu tertawa renyah sembari memeluk gemas pinggang Temari. "Tapi kau suka kan?" ujar Shikamaru sambil iseng mencolek-colek daerah kewanitaan Temari yang sepertinya masih belum bisa _move on_ dari perlakuan dua jari itu.

"Ehehe, bagaimana ya?"

Sebetulnya tanpa ditanya pun, Shikamaru bisa langsung tahu jawabannya hanya dengan mengingat respon Temari ketika ia melakukan aksinya tadi.

"Temari."

"Hm?"

"Aku bisa membuatmu lebih gila dari ini."

"Shikamaru, aku kan sudah bilang mau menunggu yang 'itu' sampai menikah."

"Bukan 'itu' kok.."

Dan pada momen itu, Temari sadar bahwa mereka sebentar lagi akan memasuki 'ronde' ke-2 ketika ia melihat ekspresi gahar Shikamaru.

Wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika Shikamaru mulai membuka celana dalamnya, menariknya sampai helai kain putih itu benar-benar enyah dari kaki Temari. Kedua tangan kekarnya mendorong paha Temari ke arah yang saling berlawanan sehingga membuat kedua kakinya membuka dengan lebar.

"A-ahh.. Temari.." Shikamaru menganga melihat pemandangan menyegarkan di hadapannya. Sontak 'jagoan' kecilnya terlihat seperti memberontak ingin menampakkan diri dari balik kain celananya.

 _BRAK BRAK BRAK!_

"TEMARI?! HALOOOO!"

…Kenapa di saat seperti ini harus ada yang mengganggu sih?!

"Itu Kankuro!" Temari berbisik panik. Ia langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya, kelabakan merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya yang terkoyak. "Cepat sembunyi, hush hush!" Temari mengibaskan tangannya pada Shikamaru yang kelihatannya tidak ada motivasi untuk bergerak sedikitpun.

"Merepotkan, dasar pengganggu," bukannya bergegas, ia malah tiduran terlentang dengan kedua tangan menumpu kepalanya.

"NARA, CEPAT!" suara bisikan Temari meninggi akibat emosi.

 _Tok tok tok!_

"Temari, kau baik-baik saja di dalam?" sebuah suara syahdu nan horror menyapa dari balik pintu.

Entah mengapa, barulah kali itu Shikamaru langsung merasakan aura menakutkan yang seakan reflek mendorong tubuhnya untuk bergegas melonjak dari tempat tidur.

Aneh, padahal Gaara sudah berubah dan berbeda dengan yang dulu, sekarang ia jauh lebih tenang dan bersahaja, tidak lagi menakutkan bagi semua orang. Tetapi tetap saja di mata Shikamaru, Gaara bagaikan seorang mertua yang sadis.

"I-iya, sabar!" Temari berteriak dari dalam, kemudian berlari ke pintu setelah merasa semua persiapannya sudah beres.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat hati-hati, bahkan pintu itu hanya terbuka sejengkal, sehingga hanya wajah dan sebagian tubuhnya saja yang terlihat.

"Ada apa sih?!" semburnya dengan galak.

"Hei, kenapa galak begitu? Lihat ini kami bawakan chestnut kesukaanmu," Kankurou menyeringai sambil mengangkat bungkusan makanan yang ada di tangannya.

"Iya, iya, terima kasih!" Temari segera menyambar bungkusan makanan itu lalu hendak menutup pintu kamarnya kembali, namun ditahan oleh tangan adik bungsunya…

"Kenapa sembunyi-sembunyi begitu sih?" nada datar Gaara bahkan mampu menyapa bulu kuduk Shikamaru yang sedang bersembunyi persis di belakang pintu.

"Aduh, berisik sekali! Aku mau istirahat, sampai bertemu besok!"

 _BLAM!_ Akhirnya pintu itu berhasil ditutup dengan sempurna.

"Uh.. menyebalkan sekali mereka itu," Temari terduduk bersandar pada pintu. Ia menoleh ke samping, dimana Shikamaru juga sedang duduk meringkuk. "Maaf ya, jadi kacau gara-gara mereka.."

Pria itu menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat ke arah Temari. "Masih bisa dilanjutkan kok.."

"Mmm.." Temari hanya diam, membiarkan Shikamaru meraba pahanya yang mulus di balik rok pendeknya. Dilema, antara mau melanjutkan 'permainan' atau mandi air panas.

Dasar perempuan..

"Lagipula kau sampai melupakan celana dalammu," Shikamaru menunjuk helai kain putih berbentuk segitiga yang bertengger begitu saja di tepi tempat tidur Temari, "Berarti kau memang berniat melanjutkannya bukan?"

"Astaga.. Aku lup-" kata-kata Temari terputus ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menggeliat di antara bibir vaginanya, dan entah sejak kapan kepala nanas itu sudah berada di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka lebar. "A-AAAAHH~ S-SHIKAMARU!"

Shikamaru memulai aksi pamungkasnya itu tepat di bawah pintu kamar penginapan. Yah, sepertinya bukan pilihan lokasi yang tepat untuk melakukan itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, kalau sudah 'lapar' biasanya dia jadi agak bodoh juga.

.

.

.

.

.

(di sisi lain)

 _BLAM!_ Akhirnya pintu itu berhasil ditutup dengan sempurna.

Kedua kakak beradik itu masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar penginapan Temari, saling berpandangan heran.

"Dia kenapa sih?"

"Hmph."

"Apa karena sudah kenyang? Tapi aneh sekali tiba-tiba jadi sangar begitu."

"Hmm. 'Kenyang' yang berbeda, kurasa."

Kankuro mengernyitkan dahinya. "Berbeda bagaimana maksudnya?"

Gaara menatap sang kakak laki-laki dengan tatapan putus asa _._ "Kau sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari dia?"

"Ya menurutku dia tiba-tiba jadi galak begitu saja sudah sangat aneh!"

Si adik bungsu menghela napas panjang. Tangannya menepuk pelan punggung Kankuoru. "Diam, tunggu, dan dengarkan."

...

…

…

"A-AAAAHH~ S-SHIKAMARU!"

…

…

…

"Gaara, ayo kita pergi.."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** (a/n lagi gapapa ya, saya seneng ngebacot) Pasti endingnya awkward deh… iya kan? :( Mohon reviewnya ya kakak kakak. Plis jangan flame, saya manusia lemah. Hehehe.

Emang sebenerya ini fanfic cuma buat happy happy aja, ga mau terkesan serius apa gimana. Apalagi saya ga jago nulis dengan bahasa yang puitis klemer-klemer. Jadi jangan tegang2 ya bapa bapa ibu ibu, mohon saran2nya saja.

Btw makasih banget loh kalo ada yang mau baca apalagi review *terharu*

 ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEMARI!_**


End file.
